Los niños perdidos
by Alega
Summary: El niño perdido se cayó del cochecito y no encontró el camino de vuelta a casa. Luego fue capturado por el dios de la muerte, estaba prohibido mirar hacia atrás. UK/FR. Mpreg.


**Los niños perdidos**

_¡Hola a todos! Como les prometí, vengo con un nuevo fic AU. En realidad, ya estaba publicado en otra página pero no su versión completa y arreglada, desde ese entonces ha tenido cambios importantes. La historia participó en el AI FrUK 2014 para Quim3ra como oneshot. Por supuesto, la pareja principal es Inglaterra/Francia y les advierto a partir de ahora que este fic contiene mpreg. También, que no es una historia muy bonita como las anteriores: los personajes los he intentado mantener IC en todo lo posible, pero han tenido algunos cambios debido al ambiente donde están —ya se darán cuenta—. _

_Espero no haberlos espantado a partir de ahora. Deseaba probar el mpreg y ver qué historia coherente puedo sacar de él, ¿es posible, más allá de las parodias? Por supuesto, ya hay antecedentes dentro de la mitología, y es allí donde me agarro precisamente. Le he puesto mucho empeño, ojalá a ustedes les parezca así. _

_Por último, la historia está basada ligeramente en _El arpa de hierba_ de Truman Capote. _

_Sobre algunos personajes: James Kirkland — Escocia / Ann Kirkland — Wy / Harrie y Emma Campbell — Holanda y Bélgica / Afonso Fernández — Portugal / Catarina Fernández — Fem!Portugal / Isabel Fernández — Fem!España. / Avril — 2pfem!Estados Unidos. _

_Los demás, OCs. _

**01**

**Pandora**

La historia que aquí se desarrolla no está ubicada en Europa, aunque una parte de sus personajes provenga de ella. Por ejemplo, toda la familia Kirkland, cuyo bisabuelo llegó desde Inglaterra a aquella isla décadas atrás, deseando probar fortuna en unas tierras que tenían fama de fértiles: la mina de oro para quien deseara empezar desde cero, donde prevalecía la ley del más fuerte entre los blancos y la ley de la diferencia de razas entre los blancos, los negros y los mestizos. Un inglés, incluso uno recién llegado, poseía mayores derechos y oportunidades que una persona originaria de aquel sitio pero sin linaje adecuado. El señor Kirkland aprovechó lo que tenía a su alrededor para trabajar, ganar terrenos —o usurpar propiedades— y sin descansar en ningún momento fue adquiriendo amplias extensiones de tierra que convirtió en hacienda: por un lado criaba ganado y por el otro mantenía una plantación de caña de azúcar. Los productos obtenidos le otorgaron ganancias estupendas y, hoy en día, lo seguían siendo. Del joven y rastrero John Kirkland, que había visto su escapatoria en el nuevo mundo, no quedaba si no el recuerdo, el secreto que sus orígenes.

John Kirkland tuvo dos hijos, George y William, quienes se pelearon por las ganancias de la hacienda y acabó en la muerte de uno de ellos, el mayor, en extrañas circunstancias. Los rumores decían que había sido envenenado, otras, que había ocurrido en un duelo a muerte entre ambos hermanos. Sea como sea, la hacienda pasó a ser propiedad de William Kirkland, quien se cuidó de tener un único hijo. Este, John Kirkland Segundo, quien creyó toda su vida que los rumores sobre la muerte de su tío eran habladurías, tuvo a James, a Arthur, y tiempo después, a Peter. La niña, Ann, nunca generaría un problema para la sucesión de la hacienda. Estos eran los herederos actuales en el tiempo en que comienza el relato.

.

La madre de Francis era negra como el carbón, y pese a eso, el hijo que había tenido era rubio como el hijo del sol; a menudo, su madre solía bromear al respecto, pero aquellas bromas confundían a Francis, quien de verdad llegaba a mirar al cielo preguntándose si esa esfera algún día volvería a bajar para buscar a su hijo.

Francis no conocía a su padre y su madre nunca hablaba de él, más allá de decir que Francis tenía el mismo color de ojos, el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de cabello, la misma sonrisa y hasta los mismos gestos. Cómo podía ser una copia de alguien que jamás había visto, Francis tampoco lo entendía.

No tenía amistades, más allá de su madre, y no solía salir de casa. Allí, dividía su tiempo entre limpiar, cocinar —aunque nunca grandes platos— y jugar con los pocos juguetes que su madre o él habían hallado en sus paseos por las calles. A pesar de que le gustaba pasear, ver la ciudad, no le gustaba encontrarse con gente porque le parecía que las miradas de ellos eran duras, desagradables y oscuras, tan oscura como su madre, quien poseía una mirada cálida. En las pocas ocasiones en las que se había dirigido a ellos, las personas se habían negado a responderle con palabras educadas. Una vez, incluso, fue azotado sin motivo alguno y solo por pericia Francis huyó antes de acabar peor.

No entendía por qué aparentemente la única persona decente era su madre.

.

Francis fue a vivir a la hacienda Kirkland cuando su madre murió. Tenía doce años para entonces y era un niño criado en ciudad, acostumbrado a las casas apiladas uno sobre otra, las calles de piedras, las mujeres caminando con sus largos vestidos y su mentón en alto, todas y todos ciudadanos libres, blancos que solían llevar a sus criados, mestizos o negros.

A pesar de las dificultades económicas, había sido feliz en la habitación que su madre pagaba con retrasos a la dueña de la casa en la que su madre, otras mujeres y él se hospedaban. No necesitaba nada más, o eso creyó. Una cama para dos, un armario para guardar las cosas y una mesa para comer eran sus pertenencias más preciadas; las únicas, en realidad.

Al momento de morir su madre, Francis podía jurar que solo la tenía a ella.

Su madre era joven, o eso decían siempre, en especial cuando murió y todas se lamentaron lo joven que era, lo desafortunada que había sido y cómo la vida podía ser ingrata con las personas más justas. Francis no entendía a qué se referían, pero el tacto de la piel cálida de su madre, que no se había movido de la cama ni una sola vez, no la olvidaría años después. Se echó a llorar mientras comprendía que no iba a despertarse por más ruido que hiciera en su presencia.

Al morir, aparecieron dos mujeres enormes, una flaca y una gorda —esta particularidad le causó gracia en un principio—, y sin tiempo para protestar o conocerse debidamente, lo arrastraron a un sitio que, para Francis, quedaba más allá de su hogar.

No era una ciudad, tampoco un pueblo. Porque los pueblos tienen pocas casas, pero están allí. Lo que Francis tenía a su alrededor eran océanos de vegetación, sin casas de vecinos más allá de la enorme casona que quedaba cerca de la casita de las dos mujeres enormes.

Sin estar acostumbrado a tanta libertad, el frío de la mañana le quemó los pulmones y quiso quedarse en cama, alarmado, extrañando a su madre, quien de seguro se habría aparecido con una taza de café caliente y se habría encargado de que estuviera bien —cosa que él no pudo hacer con ella—. Sin embargo, una de las mujeres enormes lo sacó de la cama, le hizo bañarse y vestirse y lo sacó al patio como si fuera un perro que hiciera sus necesidades afuera.

Ese primer día no se alejó de la casa.

.

Francis se enteró que las dos mujeres enormes eran las hermanas de su madre y que, sin casarse o tener hijos, servían en la casona cerca de la de ellos. Al parecer, hacían lo mismo que la madre de Francis: atender a otras personas muy ocupadas para hacer las cosas por sí mismos.

La primera semana se sintió en una isla (más allá del hecho de que sí viviera en una). Había escuchado la palabra "adaptación" de boca de alguna de las mujeres enormes. Francis supuso que eso implicaba pasar los días fuera de casa, explorando aquel paisaje sin casas, sin vehículos, sin la marea de personas con sus buenos vestidos y sus criados detrás.

Nunca se alejaba demasiado porque podía perderse. Claro, le daba curiosidad averiguar qué había más allá de aquel campo verde, pero se sentía temeroso y desconfiado en un territorio desconocido. Tampoco se sentía a gusto en el interior de la casa, donde sus tías tenían un enorme altar lleno de figuras de cerámica, retratos de personas blancas, velas y collares que nunca se ponían, pero que sostenían en sus manos cada cierto tiempo mientras murmuraban cosas. En la habitación de su madre había tenido una imagen como esa; las imágenes de los blancos ocultaban almas negras, eso había pensado en aquel entonces y aún ahora. Francis se había dejado llevar por la influencia de los dioses, quienes lo llamaban a adorarlos detrás de sus rostros impávidos que ayudaban a mantener ocultos sus verdaderos poderes. Recordaba que su mamá se desvivía por servir a la Inmaculada Concepción, o ese era el nombre que le daba el cura de la Iglesia que se encargaba de su educación religiosa , lo cierto era que a Francis se le hacía más fácil llamarle Yemaya, la diosa que albergaba a todos los hijos del mundo.

Con la mujer gorda, aprendió a tejer, además de perfeccionarse en la cocina y enseñarle a limpiar con mayor cuidado. Ella le decía que ahora que estaba con ellas, debía estar preparado. Francis no tenía idea de a qué se refería, hasta el lunes siguiente.

.

Francis se presentó en la casa principal de los Kirkland un lunes en la mañana, vestido con sus mejores ropas porque las mujeres pensaron que debía dar una buena impresión. El lugar era tan enorme que se sintió pequeño; también sintió nauseas, porque el ambiente pesado le recordaba las reuniones de su madre con sus amigas, llenando la habitación de humo, casi sin dejar aire puro. El olor era característico, así que supuso que uno de los habitantes fumaría como un empedernido.

Le dieron un recorrido por la enorme casa. Francis concluyó que se trataba de algún tipo de paseo, como cuando iba con su madre a las plazas, e iba a seguir pensándolo, hasta que los adultos mencionaron la palabra trabajo y Francis se vio pasando un trapo por la mesa de la cocina, mientras que la mujer gorda lo ayudaba.

No lo dejaron tranquilo hasta la tarde, cuando la mujer gorda, a la que Francis ya comenzaba a llamar tía Molly, le dijo que podía irse al patio a jugar.

El patio, al parecer, era el enorme campo verde que no tenía fin. Sin saber qué hacer con tanto espacio, pues estaba acostumbrado al límite seguro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, Francis se acercó a un árbol y se sentó en una de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. No fue un período de descanso, en su lugar se encontró luchando contra los insectos que invadían su espacio personal.

Se estaba aburriendo y desesperando, deseando encontrarse metido en una habitación, esperando a su madre o viendo a través de la ventana. Al menos limpiando se estaba más entretenido, aunque tuviera juegos más divertidos cuando estaba en la ciudad junto a su madre. ¿No se podía hacer otra cosa?

Justo entonces escuchó un chillido.

—¡El intruso está solo!

Francis distinguió a cuatro niños aproximándose hacia él. El más alto y fuerte de todos era un pelirrojo pecoso, con una melena enorme que le tapaba la frente. Los otros eran más delgados, pero todos tenían unas cejas espesas. El siguiente más alto era un chico rubio y despeinado, mientras que los más pequeños apenas alcanzarían los seis años.

—Ese es nuestro árbol —le dijo el pelirrojo. Más tarde se enteraría del nombre de todos los chicos. Quien hablaba era James—. Levántate o…

Demasiado tarde. Ya Arthur, el segundo al mando, se había lanzado contra Francis. Lo apartó de un manotazo, para tirarlo al suelo, pegándole la cara contra el césped.

—Hey, nenaza, ¿qué haces en mi casa? —preguntó Arthur—. James y yo no te dimos permiso para entrar. Pídelo.

—Oye, espera, lo haces mal —criticó James.

Francis pensó que el mayor lo levantaría, se disculparía y podrían presentarse como se debía, pero se equivocó. El chico solo le puso el pie en el rostro.

—Hey, nenaza —dijo James—. Eres un chico, ¿cierto? Eres nuestro esclavo. Si no quieres que meta tu culo en el hormiguero, ve y trae el pastel que Molly anda haciendo. Si fallas o si dices que te trato mal, te lanzo al pozo.

Francis no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Desconocía el pozo, desconocía el hormiguero y desconocía el pastel de Molly. La voz autoritaria del chico, junto a la expresión dura del otro, le dieron miedo. ¡Vaya nido de delincuentes había ido a parar!

Como eran más, Francis se limitó a obedecer. Sin embargo, Molly lo sorprendió tomando el pastel y le dio su primera paliza por abusador, pues esa era la comida de los señores; al salir al patio, lloroso y sin creer en la justicia, los niños regresaron para cumplir con su palabra.

Esa noche, Francis tuvo que lavar las ropas, que quedaron llenas de tierra y hormigas.

.

Las mujeres enormes se llamaban Molly y Margaret. De ningún modo suplían a su madre pues, aunque vivían en la misma casita, solo se esmeraban en que aprendiera todo lo necesario en cosas útiles, como coser, limpiar y cocinar. Aquello fue su única enseñanza por un buen tiempo, donde exponía lo aprendido consiguiendo que la casa de los señores Kirkland luciera reluciente; como los niños demonios, que resultaron ser sus padrones, iban a la escuela, Francis experimentaba maravillosas horas de paz desde mitad de mañana hasta la tarde.

El desastre comenzaba en cuanto regresaban, con ganas de liberar toda la energía acumulada hasta ahora. Quien le daba menos trabajo era la chica, Ann, pues solía ser menos brusca en los juegos y, en cambio, preferir invitarlo a jugar a la hora del té. Como estaba ocupado, Francis casi nunca podía. De todas formas, prefería el café que uno de los criados hacía a media tarde, caliente y poco concentrado pues debían rendir las provisiones de la servidumbre.

James y Arthur siempre procuraban arruinar algo que estuviera haciendo, ya fuera comida o parte de la limpieza, con lo cual Francis volvía a empezar, rápido y desesperado porque lo fueran a culpar de los destrozos de los dos chicos, como a menudo ocurría. Ninguno de los adultos dudaba en asestarle una buena palmada en el trasero, aunque a veces el regaño merecía un azote en las piernas que duraba más de unos cuantos minutos. A pesar de acabar llorando, las tías de Francis le explicaban que un buen sirviente se hacía a base de castigos severos, era el único modo en que un negro podía aprender.

Por supuesto, Francis tenía una madre negra, sus tías eran negras, y daba igual que fuera más pálido que los niños Kirkland, quienes pasaban más tiempo bajo el sol; para el mundo, para él mismo, era tan negro como su familia y debía ser tratado como uno más. Las imágenes de los blancos ocultaban almas negras.

A Francis le gustaban los días en que James y Arthur salían a ocuparse de pequeñas tareas que sus padres les asignaban para ayudar también con la hacienda. No era nada del otro mundo, pero al pasar el tiempo Francis envidió que uno de sus deberes fuera aprender a montar en un caballo, pues se imaginaba corriendo con la criatura, olvidándose de todas sus responsabilidades. Su único acercamiento se limitaba a darles de comer cuando no le tocaba a los dos jóvenes dueños. No todos los criados estaban destinados a montar, solo unos cuantos de confianza, quienes además eran fuertes y hábiles. Francis veía a lo lejos a los hijos de aquellos hombres, parecían estar hechos para las cargas pesadas, muy diferente a como lucía él con sus bucles rubios, sus rasgos de niño blanco, sus manos delicadas de niño de ciudad.

.

La entrada a la escuela llegó sin previo aviso. Un buen día, su tía Molly llegó y le dijo que la siguiera, cosa que Francis hizo sin cuestionarla pues no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar. A Francis le agradó el trayecto que recorrieron luego. El camino rural se extendía tranquilo y seguro; Francis recolectó flores, corrió un poco, recogió un palo y fingió ser un espadachín, hasta que la tía Molly le llamó la atención y le pidió que se dejara de tonterías.

Al llegar a la escuela, o el pobre remedo de una, Francis recordó que había una escuela en la ciudad. Por supuesto, la de la ciudad era más grande e incluso más bonita. Solo iban a estudiar los niños de mayor posición social, acompañados a veces por los criados, quienes los esperaban fuera de los salones pacientemente. Esto lo sabía de oídas, porque nunca antes había entrado a una. Tía Molly daba la impresión de no tener mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo tampoco.

Se quedaron esperando afuera, preguntándose si alguien los debía invitar primero o si se les estaba permitido entrar por decisión propia. Francis miraba a tía Molly en busca de respuestas y ella se encogía de hombros, incapaz de darle ni una sola. Luego de cierto tiempo, alguien salió, intrigado por la presencia de ambos.

—¿Les ocurre algo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Me dijeron que le entregara esto —dijo la tía Molly, extendiendo un papel al hombre—, y que le trajera al chico.

El hombre leyó el papel, y tanto la tía Molly como Francis lo miraron expectantes. Tiempo después Francis descubriría que sus tías no sabían leer, pero que dado su trabajo nunca lo habían necesitado. ¿Por qué entonces él debía hacerlo? No lo entendía, supuso que sería un capricho de sus señores.

—¿Un hijo de negra…? —dijo el hombre, mirando a Francis dudoso—. ¿Es hijo de una negra libre? ¿Qué hacía en la ciudad?

—Trabajaba como criada y recibía un sueldo, señor —dijo la tía Molly, pero se sonrojó al último momento, avergonzada.

Francis no entendió el momento de tensión que crecía entre ellos, ni por qué la tía Molly se despidió acalorada de él.

El hombre miró a Francis, y este recordó el modo en que las personas solían mirarle, como si fueran inquisidores y él hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable. Supuso que era el modo normal de mirar a los niños de negros libres, sin echarle demasiada importancia. Siguió al profesor, quien decía que era un acto inusual, por no decir penoso, estar obligado a recibirlo, no solo por el hecho de que fuera alguien que no tenía que recibir una educación, sino porque cargaba a sus espaldas tantos crímenes, que solo un tremendo acto de purificación podría limpiarlos. Francis entendió la mitad e ignoró el resto.

La escuela era pequeña. Tenía dos pisos, con un salón para cada grado y un patio que parecía más un pastizal. Había un columpio roto y poco estable, pero un niño se estaba columpiando en él de todas formas.

Francis debía dirigirse al salón de segundo. Para su sorpresa, Arthur estaba entre los niños, participando —o más bien, escuchando— una conversación que tenían varios niños. Ni pensó en acercarse, no fuera que al pequeño amo idiota se le ocurriera pedirle que le limpiara los zapatos puercos que solía usar. Estaba seguro que incluso fuera de casa tenía que obedecerlo y no le apetecía tener que quedarse limpiando su mesa en el receso. Se sentía perdido en aquel salón, y por costumbre se acurrucó en una esquina, viendo a aquellos niños que, sin lugar a duda, debían ser los señores de otros al igual que Arthur era el suyo.

Creyó que la maestra lo presentaría, pero apenas mencionó que había un nuevo alumno y que debían ser pacientes con él, antes de comenzar una clase que Francis no entendió porque no sabía qué tanto escribía la maestra en el pizarrón. La clase entera lo miraba. No supo descifrar aquella mirada, prefiriendo entonces fingir que no se daba cuenta. Luego, comenzó una ronda de preguntas y la maestra, por último, se dirigió a Francis y le pidió que pasara al pizarrón.

—¿Puedes copiar esta oración? —preguntó.

—No, señora —murmuró.

—¿Sabes escribir tu nombre?

—No, señora.

—¿Has ido a la escuela antes?

—Nunca, señora.

—No te corresponde estar aquí. No puedo darte la misma educación que reciben los demás, dudo además que logres aprender. Intenta copiar esta oración. Te dejaré como tarea aprender las letras del alfabeto. ¿Sabes lo que es el alfabeto?

Francis señaló el pizarrón solo por probar. Se escucharon risas al fondo, que maestra y alumno prefirieron dejar atrás.

—¿Te refieres al pizarrón, las palabras, o qué cosa?

Francis no supo qué responder. En su vida había escuchado lo que era un alfabeto, por otro lado, nunca había visto de aquella tabla con la que se podía escribir, y el instrumento pequeño y blanco las compañeras de casa de su madre lo usaban con otros propósitos. Se mordió los labios, miró al suelo y esperó que lo golpeara por no contestar.

—Niño idiota. No se va a poder hacer mucho contigo, por más que se insista —supuso la maestra—. Copia la oración.

Francis así lo hizo, dando trazos torpes y poco firmes, comiéndose letras o dibujando incorrectamente algunas. No había modo en que el resultado se pareciera a la bonita letra de la profesora o la ya experimentada de los demás estudiantes. Se preguntó por qué tenía que estar allí, por qué —o quién— deseaba que aprendiera a escribir como si fuera un blanco común y corriente.

Esta vez, sí se ganó un golpe en las manos. En el receso, limpió la pizarra y luego de terminar, salió al patio deseando estar, más que nunca, en su lugar de trabajo. La marca rojiza destacaba en su piel pálida, aunque no era el peor regaño que había recibido.

Fue entonces cuando un grupo de niños se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó uno.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Por qué vistes como chico?

—Soy Francis Bonnefoy y soy un chico.

—¿Lo eres? —exclamó otro, sorprendido—. ¡Pero pareces una niña! Si ya se me hacía raro que una niña viniera a estudiar…

—¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Por qué no te habíamos visto antes?

—¿Por qué vistes como negro?

—Soy un negro.

La suma de sus peculiaridades lo convertía en un extraño. La noticia se extendió al resto de la escuela al punto de que, cuando los niños se marcharon, otro grupo se le acercó.

—¿Es cierto que eres un chico? —preguntó el más alto y grande.

Francis no entendía qué tenía de raro, así que asintió.

—Eres un marica —dijo el niño y los demás repitieron lo mismo, entre otros insultos que, supuso, era normal recibir al ser como era: un negro internado en un territorio para hijos de amos de haciendas, como si su lugar no estuviera en el campo o en la casa limpiándola de punta a punta.

A la salida de la escuela, lo lanzaron a la basura de camino a casa. Francis intentó defenderse, pero contaba con desventaja numérica y tampoco podía decirse que fuera muy fuerte. Mucho menos ayudó que se echara a llorar al verse lleno de desperdicios. Otra vez, volvieron a despedirse de él con el nombre de marica, no el de Francis, y se preguntó qué había hecho para ganarse enemigos el primer día de clases. Pronto, sin embargo, se le ocurrió la respuesta.

Regresó a casa siendo perseguido por un perro sin dueño, al que le encantó el olor que ahora desprendía Francis. Cuando llegó a casa, Ann lo vio y exclamó:

—¡Cerdo! —y llamó la atención de los empleados.

Tía Margaret se puso furiosa al ver su estado. Luego de mandarlo a bañar, le ordenó cumplir con sus obligaciones en la casa de los Kirkland. Francis se extrañó que no hubiera más castigo, pero en lugar de probar la paciencia de su tía, se marchó a cumplirlas para no dar más motivo de quejas.

Cuando les preguntó a sus tías por qué debía ir a la escuela, ninguna le supo responder.

—Ideas del amo. A saber qué le pasa ahora por la cabeza. Como si no fueras tan bruto como todos nosotros —le explicó tía Molly.

.

_No es mi intención hacer un fic histórico y menos ubicar esto en algún punto específico, sin embargo, si tuviera que elegir, la situaría en Latinoamérica y en el periodo colonial. Entiendo que hay anacronismos, intentaré no caer en ellos más adelante —bueno, no es una promesa, solo un propósito inocente—. Por eso las ideas tan jerarquizadas sobre la diferencia de clases. Ya ven, Arthur es un rico hijo de dueños de hacienda y Francis justamente lo contrario. Ya a partir de ahora habrán más interacciones entre estos dos, ¡paciencia! _

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
